have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Rock
__NOEDITSECTION__ Warriors of Rock is a Hard Rock band from Atlanta, Georgia. When they had hired Artie to be in the band, who was in the band The Avatars which that band sparked commercial success, they had signed onto a major label. Throughout fights, they created their own label and released their first album under the name in 2033. After Warriors of Rock was released, the band began having members leaving, money and legal issues between members and custody of songs. It wasn't until a reunion with the Barren Mountain tour line-up settled all the disputes between bandmates until Covered came out. During the band's lifetime, the band had sold over 60 million worldwide, 20 million in the United States alone. Their albums Warriors of Rock, Heaven, Music. Hell, Music., and Cherry were all listed as influential albums among musicians who have ever listened to the band. History 2030: Formation The band was formed after a New Years Party by friends Rufus, Babbage, Kendall and Terry while watching a rap video saying that they can 'do it better'. So with Rufus on vocals, Babbage on drums, Kendall on bass, and Terry on rhythm guitar, they wanted to be better than all of the rappers and pop artists that didn't know what they were doing. 2031-2034: Hard N' Heavy and Warriors of Rock In 2031, during a performance of "Self Esteem" by The Offsprings, Artie from The Avatars had pulled the band off-stage and asked them to join the band. Shocked, they allowed Artie to be in the band. After that, they went on to sign up with Capital Records, went into the recording studio and recorded the E.P Hard N' Heavy. Due to growing tensions with the band on the road supporting the E.P, Terry left the band before the E.P was ever released (making Rufus take the roles of rhythm guitar and vocals), and Artie leaving to make a reunion with his old band, The Avatars. After a few months touring on the road, Artie rejoined the band with a request: a keyboardist. The band had asked for the reason, but his reply was for creative reasons. And with that, they had hired Rufus' brother, James, to be in the band. After a few months of recording, the band had released "Warriors of Rock." With signature songs like Warriors of Rock, Custom Warriors, 4PWR, The Avatars cover of Love, and The End, the album sold a million records within a month of its release. The band's hit single "Warriors of Rock" hit no. 19 on the Billboards Top 100. 2034-2035: Heaven, Music. Hell, Music., Aftermath, and departure of a friend After a year being on the road and the aftermath of WoR, the band had gotten its inspiration to go back into the studio and write again. This time being variety of music, such as the blues, its hard rock root and a cover of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". Because of the aftermath of the last album, the band had grown apart. Their behavior had got them kicked from Capital Records, and they went to form a new record company "Warrior Records". After disputes of song writing, argues about budget and touring, the band released a 8 song album called "Heaven, Music. Hell, Music." It hit three million worldwide, and spark a lot of hits like Heavy Metal, The Blues, and Lonely in the Night. But the feuds didn't stop there. Accusations were around Kendall that he was stealing merch money for other needs. He did deny the charges, but the band didn't want to fire a friend during tour. After the tour was over, Kendall had left the band after five years of being part of the group and writing most of their hits. 2035-2046: Barren Mountain After Kendall left the band, there were rumors going around that the band will call it quits, and go their separate ways. In a press conference with Rufus, Artie and Babbage in December of that year, Rufus released this: The band will not be disbanding any time soon; we are just taking a little break from any touring or writing for a little while. When we feel that it's necessary, we will get back together and release a new album. After a few months, the band had got a new bass player and started recording their 4th album, Barren Mountain. The band had decided to make it more musical and have two ten minute songs, while time varied on the other four. The album wasn't a success like the previous two, and had only spawned one single, which was the title track. Although two songs remain on their setlists, and that's the title track and The Fight Song. After recording the album, Zack and James had left the band due to the downfall of the band. Zack was replaced by French bassist Sax, and James was replaced by Sam. 2040-2047: Soldier Misfortune, heat starts to rise and new members In 2039, the band had released a new song from their upcoming fifth album (which soon became March of the Soldier). During that time, their studio was robbed of everything. Everything was replaced, however it wasn't the same. Soon Rufus started doing drugs behind the bands back, and started harassing Artie. The harassment got out of control that Rufus had a fist fight with Artie. Artie had called it quits after that, and sued a million dollars from the band to pay for any injuries caused in the accident. The lawsuit had damaged the band tremendously, cutting down productivity to the band for their fifth album. Artie was later replaced with John on the guitar. As time progressed, Rufus' drug habit became more hostile. After the band had seen the drug abuse with their own eyes, Babbage (the only remaining main member other than Rufus) gave him two options: Go to rehab and not take part of the current fifth album, or get fired and not have any chance with any other project with the band. Rufus had chose to take the rehab and was replaced with Larry. After re-recording the tracks with new members, the fifth album didn't come out until New Years 2044. It didn't do so great with the critiques, or in stores. It had sold 5,000 copies within a month of its release. The band started playing in small clubs, rather than the big stadiums that the band was used to playing during Heaven, Music. Hell, Music. and Barren Mountain. Money became tight with the band, that they had to sell their own tour bus and started sleeping in their equipment van. Artie had went to one of their shows and saw that the band was a major wreck. Artie had talked to Babbage offstage at one of their shows in 2045. Artie had said that the band needs to go back to its roots, and retry everything from the start in its music (like it was with Warriors of Rock). Babbage agreed, and had offered Artie to be in the band again. He agreed. 2047-2050: Reunion, Cherry, and Acoustica During 2046, Artie had been begging Babbage for a reunion with James and Rufus. It took a while, but the other two members (Sam and Larry) were fired and replaced with those two members. They had a little reunion tour playing their hits and very few songs from Barren Mountain and Soldier Misfortune. Then in 2047, the band had the idea of their 6th album Cherry. People were anticipating on the album before the release, saying that it would be a comeback album. It was. With a cover of The Avatars, the title track written by Sax, Techno Love, The Goods, and Heaven, the 8-song album was a smash hit with critiques throughout and people loved it. It sold 3 million within the first week, and was the bands biggest hit since "Heaven, Music. Hell, Music." It was also the bands first world tour supporting any of their albums. They have played 18 songs, a first time in their setlists since "Heaven, Music. Hell, Music." After their world tour, they went back to record an E.P called Acoustica, holding 3 songs that are acoustic and one song that's electric. Stand has proven to spawn fame towards the band even more. The song was written by Rufus when his mother had died earlier that year. 2050-2054: Death of James and Kingdom Kum In 2050, the band announced on their website that they were making another album. They had leaked a demo of a single (which would be soon called All I Want). During a live show in 2050, the band had allowed people to come up on stage and dance out to a song, or play the song in its entirety. They had allowed Zack Campbell to be up on stage. During the live performance of Cherry, Campbell pulled out a .38 and shot James and Babbage before being arrested by security. Babbage suffered minor injuries, while James was on the floor unconscious. The band had rushed him to the hospital, but it was too late. He was already pronounced dead on arrival. After that incident, the band was confused whether or not to continue after the release of their new album. Then it was decided on what the bands fate would be. They would still continue working, just that they have to re-record the keyboard tracks with a new keyboardist. The band had decided to re-hire Sam who joined them during the Barren Mountain tour. After re-recording the bands keyboard sessions and waiting for Babbage to heal, the band embarked another world tour supporting the album. Although it didn't feel exactly the same without James, the band had made dues with it. During the tour, the album was released and was given mixed reviews. Some were good, while some were bad. Some liked the new experiment with longer songs, while others saw it as an abomination for a follow up album after Cherry. During the tours, the band had released their first compilation album called Leashed; Unreleased featuring songs that were supposed to be on the previous albums, but weren't. That got negative reviews, and only one song was played throughout the support of that album. 2054-2060: Covered, legal issues, Covered Too and Disbanding Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2030 till:01/01/2060 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2030 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:2030 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Lguitar value:green legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:orange legend:Rhythm_guitar id:bass value:purple legend:Bass id:drums value:blue legend:Drums id:keyboards value:yellow legend:Keyboards id:lines value:black legend:Studio_albums LineData = at:03/12/2032 color:black layer:back at:09/02/2033 color:black layer:back at:03/13/2035 color:black layer:back at:08/09/2038 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2044 color:black layer:back at:06/06/2047 color:black layer:back at:05/14/2049 color:black layer:back at:04/19/2052 color:black layer:back at:07/14/2053 color:black layer:back at:11/09/2058 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Rufus text:"Rufus" bar:Artie text:"Artie" bar:Tom text:"Tom" bar:John text:"John" bar:Larry text:"Larry" bar:Terry text:"Terry" bar:Kendall text:"Kendall" bar:Zack text:"Zack" bar:Sax text:"Sax" bar:Zachary text:"Zachary" bar:Babbage text:"Babbage" bar:James text:"James" bar:Sam text:"Sam" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Rufus from:start till:end color:vocals bar:Rufus from:04/03/2031 till:end color:RGuitar width:3 bar:Artie from:02/13/2031 till:04/01/2032 color:LGuitar bar:Artie from:04/15/2033 till:02/01/2040 color:LGuitar bar:Artie from:02/04/2045 till:02/04/2056 color:LGuitar bar:Artie from:07/13/2058 till:09/11/2058 color:LGuitar bar:Tom from:05/02/2032 till:04/15/2033 color:LGuitar bar:Tom from:03/04/2056 till:end color:LGuitar bar:John from:02/05/2040 till:12/24/2043 color:LGuitar bar:Larry from:12/24/2043 till:02/04/2045 color:LGuitar bar:Terry from:start till:04/03/2031 color:RGuitar bar:Kendall from:start till:05/11/2035 color:Bass bar:Zack from:06/11/2036 till:06/11/2038 color:Bass bar:Sax from:07/11/2038 till:04/13/2057 color:Bass bar:Tom from:07/13/2058 till:09/11/2058 color:Bass width:3 bar:Zachary from:09/13/2058 till:end color:Bass bar:Babbage from:start till:end color:Drums bar:James from:05/03/2033 till:12/24/2038 color:Keyboards bar:James from:09/11/2046 till:11/20/2050 color:Keyboards bar:Sam from:01/01/2039 till:09/11/2046 color:Keyboards bar:Sam from:12/12/2050 till:end color:Keyboards Category:Unfinished